World of Rileytown
by Mimi1239
Summary: When I was a little girl, I used to sit in my bay window, sing happily to myself and hope for someone to come in from the outside world and sit next to me. Sadly, that day never saw light. Hope still remained within me. What if Maya never came through Riley's window when they were seven years old? How would things have changed? Full summary inside!
1. Welcome to Rileytown

World of Rileytown

 **Hello friends! :) It's been like a year since I've started a new story, but I thought why the heck not? There's nothing else I'd rather be doing than creating new content for the GMW Fanfiction fandom. For those of you worrying about the fate of Seven Years in the Nineties, don't worry lol. That story will still continue (for as long as I live lol) but I haven't found time to write a new chapter yet (I will find time). The prompt for this story is not mine (I took it from a Wattpad contest which this story has been entered in), however, the way I navigate the story is original. So I asked my Twitter peeps what they think would happen to GMW if Maya wasn't in it (I got a lot of wtf a.k.a what the funk answers lol) so I was like okay now I HAVE to write this story haha. So thus this was born. Once I began to brainstorm my ideas, I concluded that this would work out perfectly. At least in my mind the plan for this story will. This first chapter is the only chapter I will submit for the Wattpad contest, but this isn't the only chapter for this story. I have MANY ideas for this. So stick 'round and see what happens! ;) **

Summary: When I was a little girl, I used to sit in my bay window, sing happily to myself and hope for someone to come in from the outside world and sit next to me. To the dismay of my little dreamer self, that day never saw light. And still, hope remained within me. What if Maya never came through Riley's window when they were seven years old? How significantly would Riley's life have changed if Maya was never in it? Find out here!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

Prologue: Riley's Point of View

 _When I was a little girl, I used to sit in my bay window, sing happily to myself and hope for someone to come in from the outside world and sit next to me. To the dismay of my little dreamer self, that day never saw_ light _. As a young teenager about to embark on my first day of high school, hope remained within me. Blind faith, if you will, that one day someone would crawl through my window and become my best friend for life._

* * *

 _ **Tuesday, September 6th, 2016, New York City, 7:30 A.M**_

I was loudly and carelessly singing off-key to one of my favorite made-up songs as I brushed my hair in my bay window. It was the first day of school and I would be going to a brand new school with the same classmates since kindergarten. The thought of attending a foreign educational environment surrounded by much older and wiser kids truly did terrify me, as I supposed it did to many, but perhaps that was where I would find my best friend for life. I wanted to take that chance.

One of the only comforting thoughts I had engraved in my mind of entering to high school was that I would be learning alongside some familiar faces. One particular familiar face, I'd known since I was five years old when my dad invited his old nemesis from middle school to a family dinner and there I met a scrawny young boy with glasses my age. His name was Farkle.

Ever since Farkle first laid eyes his eyes on me, it was as if he'd never wanted to take them off me. We had attended the same elementary _and_ middle school since the first grade with my dad being our teacher. Every. _Single_. Year. Farkle's father made sure we would always have the exact same classes every year. I suspected it had to do with the fact that Mr. Minkus had always considered me to be the 'perfect future wife' for Farkle. I, on the other hand, thought opposingly. Not even in a million years would I ever feel adequate enough to fill in the shoes as the to be 'Mrs. Minkus', wife of the succeeding owner of Minkus International- in shorter terms, the wife a millionaire.

Alas, it was clear that even without his father's encouragement to persuade me, Farkle still thought of me as a pursuit. A romantic pursuit that is. But in spite of Farkle's consistent romantic advancements towards me over the years, he quickly evolved to be one of my closest friends. He was always by my side when I needed him, and always wished nothing but rainbows and sunshine for me. He was the most loyal and caring human being I had ever met.

Just as I had finished combing my hair, I paused my singing voice to rest, got up and settled my brush gently on my drawer top. I clasped my hands together and with my usual big smile plastered on my face, I returned to my sitting spot at my bay window to wait for Farkle so that we could go to our first day of high school together.

As I waited for Farkle to arrive at my window, I began to sing a cheerful tune in my head. Not long after did I start humming the tune through my lips. Humming had always been one of my favorite pastimes as I waited for things to happen.

"Lady!" In entered Farkle through my right window, which was never out of the norm.

I smiled brightly at my flirtatious friend. "Hey, Farkle. Why aren't you wearing your turtleneck?" I asked concernedly, noticing that Farkle was no longer wearing his colorful signature article of clothing which I'd seen him wear since the first grade. His new wardrobe consisted of a black t-shirt, a grey denim jacket with the sleeves and hoodie black, dark blue jeans and converse shoes. I'd say it was what most guys our age would be sporting on a regular basis.

Farkle looked down at his own attire. "Oh, this? I just figured since it's high school, I'd start dressing a little different."

In all the time that I'd known him, Farkle had never caved into society's rules and regulations. He might have been painted as a weirdo to everybody else, but to me, he'd always been Farkle. That was what I supposed had caught me off guard the most about Farkle's drastic change in clothing preference.

I shrugged my shoulders softly, trying to seem like a supportive friend. "Whatever makes you happy, Farkle. As long as you're still the same Farkle I know and-"

"Love?" Farkle playfully wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I giggled lightly at Farkle's quirkiness. He still had it in him to make me laugh even at our verge of entering young teenagehood. We still had a lot of figuring out to do in terms of our interests and dislikes, and I hoped we would have it all figured out by the time we graduated, but if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that Farkle and I would always remain close no matter where life took us.

"Yes Farkle, love as a friend."

Farkle looked me up and down, taking in my own attire. "I see you're going for a new look too."

I was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with a style-ish pink and yellow vest. For bottoms, I wore high waisted blue jeans and converse shoes. My look had altered to a more serious teenage girl look, different from the preteen clothes I previously wore in middle school.

"Yeah. Do you think we'll survive high school?"

I was beginning to doubt that we would have an easy time as freshmen. After all, we would be looked down as the scum of our new school for being newbies. Nothing else in our entire lives would probably ever be as remotely bad as being freshmen. _Dramatic much?_

Farkle rested a reassuring hand on my worried shoulder. "Knowing you Riles, you'll be our green lantern until graduation."

I smiled gratefully at my best friend. I prepared myself mentally for what was to come.

Pointing out the way Farkle had come through, I commanded, "out the window."

* * *

As we arrived at the high school building entrance, Farkle asked me if I wanted to hold his hand for comfort. I politely declined, feeling the perspiration sliding down the palms of my hands as I looked up at the bold banner above us which read 'Welcome Abigail Adams Patriots'. It sent waves of cold shivers down my spine.

Farkle and I were abruptly pushed aside by a large group of men wearing a sports team uniform for standing at the entrance for too long. A look of annoyance appeared on Farkle's face. It was a look I'd only seen him wear when he got upset at someone for bugging me. He was very protective of me that way.

Once in the eighth grade, Farkle had stopped a group of college boys from advancing towards me while we were out during lunch by showing them his pet tarantula. He had them running for the hills! It had certainly been a sight to see.

Farkle had a dark gleam in his eyes as he stared at the group that had trampled us. The football team.

I stepped in front of my protective friend. "Farkle, it's okay. They're just being jerks. It's what they do. Let's go find our homeroom."

It wasn't that I wasn't thankful for all of the times Farkle stood up for me, but as his friend, I couldn't let him get himself into trouble because of me. It was also my duty to look out for him.

Farkle agreed reluctantly and we proceeded to search for our first class of the day. It did not come as a shock to us when we had discovered that our homeroom was History and it was being run by my father.

We entered the empty classroom and took the first two front row and centered seats. I slumped in my chair and rested my head on the desk.

I heard a tap on my desk. Lifting up my head, I saw it was none other than my father. "Hey honey, how's your first day of high school going so far?"

I groaned loudly to express my agony.

"It gets worse," was all my dad could find in him to sympathize with me.

"Don't worry Mr. Matthews, I'll make sure Riley doesn't sink to the floor in depression in all of our classes."

I stuck my tongue out at Farkle as I put my head back down on my desk.

"Well, that's over now. You get schedules."

My head shot up instantaneously. I could sense Farkle was thinking the same thing by the panicked look on his face.

 _Schedules?!_

My father handed us each a sheet of paper with our names at the top and our timetables in the center.

I looked at my father in disbelief. "That means we won't have all the same classes like in middle school?"

Farkle reverted his eyes back and forth from my timetable to his. "History, Science, English and Gym?"

"Please tell me those are not the _only_ classes we have together," I said, hopeful.

Farkle looked at me sadly. "They are. At least we can still be lab partners, right?"

I nodded. I had to look at the optimistic side of this situation. _It could be worse, right? We could have no classes together and never see each other. At least this way we'll be seeing each other for half of the school day every day. And we could still do homework together at my mom's shop-_

The bell rung, indicating class to commence, and in the process breaking me out of my thoughts of chambers.

* * *

Middle school had definitely not prepared us for the separation of friendships. That was for sure. After my father gave the class our very first high school assignment on the first day (thanks dad) Farkle and I headed to the science classroom. In our timetables, it said it was to be taught by a woman named Ms. Silva.

Farkle and I took our regular seats at the front (sitting next to each other on a lab bench for two) as we waited for our teacher to come in and start the class.

Amongst our usual chatter, Farkle and I were discussing the History assignment when a petite girl with jet black hair wearing a dress with glasses walked into the classroom and sat in the lab bench alone next to us, stopping Farkle from conversing with me any longer.

Farkle gasped quietly. "I wonder what's Isadora Smackle is doing at our high school?"

"Isadora Smackle, as in your arch nemesis Isadora Smackle?" I whispered lowly to him, casually looking over my shoulder to peek at the girl was famously known for having won every single debate competition in the state, always crushing Farkle to second place in the process.

"Yes!" Farkle whispered-yelled." Isadora Smackle as in my arch nemesis Isadora Smackle! She used to go to Einstein Academy when we were in middle school. Why would she bother coming to Abigal Adams High?"

"My parents thought it would be fit for my social life if I attended a school for the... eruditely average community," she said, evidently disgusted as she said those words. "Not everyone in the world is a genius, and I have to learn how to get along with the... less intellectuals."

"Good luck with that Isadora, I'm sure you'll do great," I encouraged, trying my best to break a smile instead of seeming highly offended by her words.

The petite girl smirked. "I intend to. After all, I exceed first place in everything. Right Farkle?"

Farkle cocked an eyebrow at her. "Right, Isadora. But you know, you should learn to be more humble. Not everything is about being intellectually superior to everyone."

Isadora nodded in agreement. "You're right," then her smirk suddenly grew bigger. "And I assure you I will exceed in that too."

When the teacher finally came in and class started, she informed us she would assign us our lab partners according to her seating arrangement plan. That was never good news.

There had been approximately twenty-five kids in our science class. The chances of Farkle and I being selected as lab partners were very slim, if not non-existent.

In the end, Ms. Silva had gotten annoyed by the amount of talking Farkle and I had been doing as she was giving out her seating arrangement orders.

 _And there goes our lab partners wish._

"Mr. Minkus will be lab partners with Ms. Smackle. Now switch seats."

My face scrunched up as I heard my partner being taken away by Isadora Smackle. Farkle moved next to Isadora in her bench as I remained partnerless for the time being.

After Ms. Silva went through everybody on the list (except for me, of course) she went up to the front board to begin her class when I painfully raised up my hand.

"Ms. Silva, I didn't get a lab partner."

I caught Ms. Silva's eye roll as I had interrupted her class for the second time in a row (and the real lesson hadn't even started yet). I couldn't comprehend why the majority of adults that had a low tolerance for the slightest bad behavior had to become teachers. What possessed them to become teachers in the first place?

Looking up from her seating arrangement sheet, Ms. Silva said, "Mr. Friar is absent. When he finally decides to care about his own education, he will be your lab-"

As if on cue, the classroom door opened. In came Lucas Friar. With a late slip.

"Mr. Friar, what is your excuse for being absent in homeroom today?" Ms. Silva asked strictly.

The boy shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "No excuse. I just wanted to skip."

He moved himself to the seat next to mine and settled his bag on the desk. Thankfully there were no beakers or lab chemicals around, not that he seemed to care anyway.

I turned to look at Farkle. I could tell he was getting a bad vibe from Lucas Friar by the way he was shaking his head at me.

I had heard many stories about the Texas boy. Most were not flattering. Most were about how he got expelled from his old school from a physical fight he got into, so he had to take a year off. His family moved to the city, and he was supposed to start fresh at our middle school. I remember first seeing him on the subway the first day he joined our class. I was too shy to say hi, so I never did. Wonder what it would have been like if I had.

He got suspended from our middle school a couple of times but was never expelled weirdly enough. I suppose the principal thought they might as well get him through middle school so at least he has some form of education wrapped around his belt, so he managed to graduate with our class. I had only experienced one brief conversation with him last year, but nothing grew from that. And now he was going to be my lab partner. _Yikes._

I wanted to romanticize this situation. Perhaps I would help him care about school and become a better person. Perhaps he needed a savior. What if in the process he could save me? And yes, at barely fourteen, I still aspired to become a princess. I still wanted to one day be swept off my feet by Prince Charming himself. Perhaps that day had arrived.

My mind was filled with fairytale thoughts, but that was just the way I grew up.

Welcome to the World of Rileytown.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I always start off my stories with a cliffhanger-ish! (is this really considered a cliffhanger?) Readers that have been with me for a while know that. ;)**

 **The whole 'first day of school' concept was painful for me to write tbh lol. It's because I start school in less than a month and it's not even high school anymore. It's University (shutters), which is a completely different ball game to play (did I just make that analogy up? probably not) but yeah, I'd rather not think about it- I mean ugh, stay in school kids! :D *imaginery thumbs up and forced smile* Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter! As usual, all of the reviews I receive I'll be answering them in a Tumblr blog post (follow me on my Tumblr: Mimi1239, yes this is shameless self-promo) so your review will be responded by yours truly. You don't have to if you don't want to though, but it'd be nice if you did (self-cringe) _okay stop trying too hard Michelle, you're going to scare off your readers!_ I probably already did that by making Shaya (Shawn/Maya) a thing in Seven Years in the Nineties...okay I should probably stop typing now. I'm a weirdo, I know.**

 **Love you guys and I'm really glad to be back! :D Bye!**

 **-Mimi1239**


	2. The First Assignment

**Hello peeps! (yeah I know I just called you peeps) but welcome to the second chapter of my newest story, World of Rileytown! This chapter is titled The First Assignment and here is where you will get introduced more to Lucas. Just to let you know for those that have asked in the reviews section, Maya WILL be in this story. She has not been excluded, so she will be a major part in how Riley uses "people change people" to do good among her friends. Update on the** **Wattled contest which I entered this story in: unfortunately it did not win, but the good news is the contest has inspired me to create this story, so that's a win in my book. (get it? ;)**

 **Chapter talk: So as I already said above, Lucas is a central character in this chapter as you will learn more about him and his past/present relationship with Riley. Zay will also be in the chapter as well (as Lucas' friend from Texas that moved to New York and they're both a year older than their classmates). Just a reminder, since neither Lucas or Zay became friends with Riley in middle school, they have both trailed to the 'wrong side of the tracks'. This all has happened because Maya never climbed through Riley's window and pushed her to Lucas' lap on the subway. Find out what happens because of that. ;)**

 **I'd LOVE to give a** **humongous shout-out to those that reviewed my previous chapter: Guest, joyfish98, Iris Sequeria, Guest, twilight vamps, Middle Sister, mystery girl, PaintingMusic14, theausllyrucasgirl and CabbieLoverSAC22.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 **Tuesday,** _ **September 6th, 2016, New York City, 9:45 A.M**_

"With your lab partner, I want you to do research in the public library tonight on the safety procedures and precautions that must take place while in this laboratory classroom. Both of you will summarize your findings and present it to me in writing tomorrow before the beginning of class. After that, no additional admission exceptions will be made if you fail to meet this deadline, thus, you will be penalized with a mark of zero for incompletion for your first ever high school Chemistry assignment. On Friday, you will all take a quiz to show me what you have learned during your research task."

In synchronization, the class groaned after hearing Ms. Silvia's very long instructions, with the exception of Farkle and Smackle of course, who both smiled brightly like children on Christmas morning.

It had been the last five minutes of our first Chemistry class and already Ms. Silva was giving us our very first Chemistry assignment. And not an easy one at that.

Isadora Smackle raised up her hand with a strong purpose to ask our teacher a question. "This assignment will be graded, correct Ms. Silva?"

Ms. Silva nodded towards Isadora's direction. "Yes, Miss Smackle. Oh, and there is one thing I forgot to mention. If you OR your partner fail to complete this assignment by tomorrow, not only will you both receive nothing more than a zero, but your grade will remain on your _permanent record_."

Was it ridiculous to say Ms. Silva had been looking right at Lucas and I when she mentioned our permanent records? What were our permanent records anyway? It was safe to say this teacher was out to get us. Yup.

When the bell finally rang signaling for us to hurry to our next class and our inferno was no longer an eternity, I tapped my lab partner on the shoulder just as he was packing up to leave in a rush.

My signature welcoming smile appeared on my face. "Hi! My name is Riley Matthews." I extended my hand out for him to shake. "I'm really looking forward to being your lab partner. I know we'll have a ton of fun! I want to extend the warmest of invitations to be my friend! What's your name?"

Lucas Friar had dark emerald blue eyes. At least they turned that shade of colour when he looked at me. He gave me a smirk before dropping his gaze down to my formal invitation of friendship and _snickered_. Dumping his hands into his pocket jeans, he left my extended hand untouched. The worst part was what he did afterward, though. He reverted his eyes back to mine and with that same smirk still plastered on his face, he said, "you already know my name, sunshine."

My genuine smile subsided. I allowed my extended hand of friendship fall to my side as he gathered his things and exited the classroom. It was like with just one look, I was completely transparent to him. I never intended for my intentions to seem...impure, I simply wanted for us to get along as lab partners. To make the process less painful for him as it was evident that he really hated school and probably wanted nothing to do with Chemistry, but because it was a compulsory class he knew he had no choice but to take it.

It was rare for someone to reject my formal invitation of friendship by _snickering_ , saying some sly remark, and then walking the opposite direction. It had also been the first time that I'd been assigned Lucas Friar as a lab partner, so maybe that wasn't saying much.

My thoughts were interrupted by Farkle's concerned voice talking next to me. "What did he say?"

I'd only come to realize then that I'd been standing as still as a statue while staring at the door since Lucas left with the rest of the class. Even Ms. Silva had left, probably to make sure that there were no students "lurking" outside of her classroom when they should be in their third-period class. Farkle had stayed behind, as he always did whenever he noticed I was in a state of baffle and shock.

I shook my head, choosing to ignore his question and to ask him one of my own. "Farkle, what's so scary about our permanent record?"

Farkle proceeded to let out the information I was seeking like a human dictionary. "Our permanent record is our high school transcript, Riley. Based on the marks we get, it'll help the right colleges accept us into their school."

I let out a small gasp of relief. "Oh, so it's not _that_ bad, right? Like you said, our high school transcript will help the right colleges accept us." I began to daydream about my plans after high school. "I want to go to Columbia and then Oxford-"

Farkle shook his head. "There's just one problem, Riles."

I frowned. "What's that?"

"Ms. Silva expects that you and Lucas will do the work _together_. So if Lucas Friar doesn't measure up you might end up failing this class."

I groaned. "So my chances of getting into Columbia and then Oxford relies on the school's bad boy?"

I still had faith that I could change Lucas Friar into a better person. Not just for the purpose of keeping myself from failing Chemistry, but also because I knew I had a gift for helping people realize that they're better off being on the right side of the tracks. That was what I had seen from my lab partner when he strutted out of the class today. All Lucas Friar needed was some influence from me.

Farkle laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Try not to think about it that way. If you're having any conflict with Lucas not doing his part, I'll make sure Ms. Silva hears about it." His eyes lit up. "Maybe we can even convince her that we're better paired up!"

As I've said previously, Farkle was always very protective of my well-being. Any threats that came hurling towards me, Farkle always made sure I was safe. Like the young scientist he was, Farkle was also very good at predicting the probability that an outcome will either be positive or negative. Taken that knowledge into consideration, it would be wise for me to listen to the scientist, but perhaps my instincts were telling me that the universe had something better in mind?

I smiled at my nerdy friend but chose to decline his offer. "It's okay Farkle, I know what I'm doing."

It wasn't that I didn't want to be paired up with my best friend, but like I said, it was just the good in me that had an impulse to help people starting kicking inside of me. I named it Dorothy.

* * *

During the lunch break, I found Lucas out in the parking lot hanging with the football crew and cheerleaders. I told Farkle I couldn't eat lunch with him in the library today because I had to talk to my father about the History homework. It was unlike me to lie, but I couldn't let Farkle worry over me going to confront Lucas about the Chemistry assignment alone.

Easily I was able to spot where the football team hung out at lunch, considering all the football team members wore a dark light blue varsity jacket with the logo of the school knitted on the chest. Each member also had their last name engraved on the back of their jacket, which was why it was so easy to spot Lucas since he (and another boy) were the only two not wearing a varsity jacket. Some members were inside a parked white van while others (like Lucas) were parked beside the white van sitting on the edge of the flatbed of a red pickup truck.

I didn't realize it then, but it amazed me how quick and easy it was for Lucas to find his "crew" in this new and foreign environment. It was only the first day and already Lucas had a place where he belonged.

It was apparent to me that I had arrived at an awkward time when the football teammates in the flatbed began to play-wrestle each other while Lucas and his friend (who sat next to him) watched and cheered on.

It occurred to me then that I opportunistically had the chance to pull Lucas aside to talk before the others would realize I was there. I neared the red pick-up truck and got on my tippy-toes in order to reach for Lucas' broad muscle shoulder to tap him lightly.

Swiftly, Lucas shifted his body to face me. His left eyebrow raised and his face tensed while he stared at me with a similar glare he gave me before he left class this morning. Noticeably, he was surprised to see me at his hangout looking for him.

Uncomfortably, I backed up slightly realizing that I'd been standing a little too close to his territory. Remembering that I had no reason to fear the boy, both sides of my mouth turned upwardly into a rather big smile.

For the obvious lack of dialogue I offered, Lucas was turning irritable.

"What is it?" he spat at me, his eyes converting into the same dark shade of emerald blue he had earlier. As I stared into them, they reminded me of the way Lucas had _mocked_ my friendship invitation the last time we had spoken.

With that in mind, my confident smile subsided for the second time today. I bit the inside of my cheek before I began to speak with hesitation. "H-Hi Lucas, can I talk to you for a second?"

Before he had the opportunity to answer, Lucas' friend (the only other person without a varsity jacket sitting next to Lucas) nudged the low-tempered boy into his side playfully. "Lucas looks like yer girlfriend is here."

Lucas sent his friend a death glare, threatening to send him to his death-bed before he said anything as remotely _insulting_ like that to him again (as if jokingly calling me his girlfriend was the biggest insult that could ever exist).

I turned to examine the friend who had nudged Lucas and realized it was Zay Babineaux, Lucas' friend from Texas. Alongside Lucas, Zay had also been expelled from their old school in Texas for provoking a fight which had caused Lucas to defend him. Personally, I tried not to believe in the rumors and speculations people had about the two Texan boys. If I wanted to look at the positive aspect of why Lucas was expelled from his old school (which I tried to) I could summarize that Lucas had just been trying to save his friend from getting beaten up and for that noble act, he was a hero.

With just one look, Lucas signaled Zay to turn his attention back to the football players wrestling in the flatbed. As Zay obeyed, Lucas lifted his legs over the edge of the truck and jumped off, landing right in front of me. He stared down at me intimately.

"Perhaps we should talk inside?" I suggested, after an awkward pause. The only other option was talking in the middle of the parking lot with cars and people surrounding us. It was not the ideal environment I had in mind for us to talk privately.

Lucas rejected the idea. "Just make it quick."

I shifted my eyes from his glare and concentrated on the wheel of one of the cars parked next to the red pick-up truck. "Okay, I wanted to talk to you about the Chemistry assignment due tomorrow. I was thinking we could meet up at my mom's coffee house after school to discuss the research. It's just a couple of blocks from here, and the public library is not too far from there. We can do our research there. Have you been to _Topanga's_ before?"

It'd seem like I'd lost Lucas' concentration from all of the nervous rambling I'd been doing. His gaze was fixated on a short blonde standing on the other side of the parking lot. I couldn't quite distinguish her features with the exception that she was a petite girl, but by the look on Lucas' face, he was looking at her like he was familiar with her. _Maybe that was his friend? Sister? Girlfriend?_

For some reason, the word _girlfriend_ bothered me when it was put in the same sentence as Lucas Friar. Was this me just being jealous? How could I be jealous that a boy like Lucas Friar could possibly have a girlfriend?

"Lucas?" I spoke up, snapping Lucas out of the odd trance he was in. I turned to look in the same direction where Lucas had spotted the small blonde and she was gone.

"I'll be there. That all?"

He didn't even wait for me to answer before he hopped back into the flatbed and started wrestling with his friends. In the process of Lucas jumping back into the flatbed, a varsity jacket fell out of the truck. Hesitantly, I neared and picked it up. In big white letters plastered on the back, the jacket read "Friar".

 _Had Lucas been there when Farkle and I were pushed aside by the football team this morning? Was he a part of it? Was Lucas just a bully I mistakenly labeled hero?_

After this newfound knowledge, my more practical side was telling me that Lucas would not show up after school to _Topanga's_. But I had to hope for the best because that was all else I could do.

* * *

I sighed after looking at the hour on my phone. It was 8:05 P.M, and I knew the library would be closing at 9. I had just the right amount of time to go to the library, do the research and go home before my curfew. I'd promise Farkle that I'd had it all under control, but that was far from the truth.

I had no choice, I couldn't wait for Lucas any longer. The longer I took to wait for him- _no, who are you kidding Dorothy? Lucas Friar stood you up! He's not coming. Just go to the library and do the work yourself. Go talk to Ms. Silva tomorrow and ask to switch lab partners. You can't let people walk all over you anymore, it's time to grow up!_

That was my inner 'Riley voice' telling my inner-self (Dorothy) to wake up out of the trance I'd put myself in from the moment Ms. Silva assigned Lucas Friar as my lab partner. It didn't happen too often where that inner-voice woke up to tell my inner-self what to do. Alas, I knew which voice I needed to listen to. The voice that would direct me to a better end-result (or at least the one which I really hoped would).

I gathered all of my school books from the coffee table and carried them exiting my mother's coffee house. With every intention in my soul to do what I thought was right, my legs directed me to the library to do the research by my lonesome.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's the end of this chapter! :) Hope it wasn't too short for you guys. I tried lol. I'm currently in a hurry to finish this off and go to lecture, so I may add more to this chapter later. Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 *cough cough* (an episode with a somewhat-similar plotline as this story) is coming out on October 14! (along with Rowan's 15th birthday, Sabrina's album EVOLution and a special project announcement made by me). Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! :) BTW, when I found out that Terror 3 had a similar plotline to one of my stories, it was like deja vu because it's happened before! GM Cory and Topanga was a kind-of similar episode to my popular story Seven Years in the Nineties (I'll be updating that story soon I PROMISE! and sorry for the wait with that story, a lot has been going on with University lately, like I almost quit).**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm currently working on a trailer for this story! I'm excited to be sharing with you guys once again some of my video-editing skills. It will be posted on my YouTube (please subscribe to me at Mimi1239 because I'm SUPER close to 1K and I really wanna hit it before my BDay which is early next month, thank you!)**

 **P.S- for those that reviewed my latest chapter, the Tumblr Q &A blog is available NOW! :) (follow me on Tumblr: Mimi1239). I also have a progress bar on my bio in case you wanna know what stories I'm currently working on. Also check my schedules for each story which you can also find on my bio. ;)**

 **Hope this all made sense because I'm typing REALLY fast, okay love you bye! :)**

 **~Mimi1239**


End file.
